Secrets and Lies
by nicjmartin
Summary: A really screwed up story. NejiLee and onesided, for the most part, GaiLee. Later some SakuLee and HinaNeji. Includes some child abuse. Rating is to be safe and for later. If you don't like that, just don't read it! OOC and some very unimportant OCs too.


**7 year old Gai's POV**

"N-no dad!" I stuttered, "S-stop it!"

"You idiot!" he harshly, coldly replied, "I'll stop as soon as you stop being an idiot!"

"D-dad! I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

I couldn't even feel the burning pain all over my body as he hit me now. It'd been going on long enough for me to ignore it.

Damn... damn... everything's going black... Damn it...

**Lee's POV-19 years later**

I hummed as I walked down the street, going off to meet Gai-sensei at Ichiraku.

He was so perfect! Always happy and never hiding anything. I loved that about him.

Soon enough I was at Ichiraku, a little late, so I did 500 push-ups.

"So!" Teuchi said to Gai-sensei as he served us our ramen, "Are you going to the reunion ceremony?"

I knew what he was talking about. All the Jônin were going to have a reunion with their old teams and I really wanted to meet Gai-sensei's.

"Nope." Sensei said.

"What?" I asked, "But Gai-sensei, do you not want to see your team again?"

"Not really..."

"Why not? Please sensei! _Please?!_"

"Stop whining and I'll go."

"Deal!"

So the next week we headed off to the Acadamey so I could meet Gai-sensei's team.

"Hey! Gai!" a man from called over to us and ran over.

I noticed his hair was extremely red.

"Hi Nikudan..." Gai-sensei said, not too thrilled.

"Nikudan! Gai! Is that you?!" this time it was a girl's voice and she came running. She had long brown hair that went halfway down her back.

"Katsumi?! Hey, what's up?" Nikudan said.

"Nothing much... hey, who's the kid?"

I looked up, glad someone finally noticed me.

"Oh, this is Rock Lee, my most prized student!" Gai-sensei said, smiling, so I smiled too.

"Heh... looks more like a teacher's pet to me..." Nikudan said.

Gai-sensei glared at him and I just blushed.

"Hey, so did you ever get your dad to stop?" Katsumi asked.

I looked up at Gai-sensei, "What does she mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Gai-sensei said as he glared at Katsumi.

**Gai's POV**

Damn it! Why did she bring _that _up?! I only ever told the two of them!

"Wait, so he doesn't know?" Nikudan asked.

"Know what?" Lee asked anxiously pulling at my flack jacket.

"No, he doesn't Nikudan, and Lee, it's nothing." I said.

"Man! You're still that bad at cover-ups? I mean, if you say he doesn't know and that it's nothing, it would be saying that he doesn't know nothing!" Katsumi said.

"Damn it, do you always have to be so literal?!" I snapped and saw Lee step away from me, staring at me. I must have yelled too loud, "Eh... sorry you had to hear that Lee..."

"Well, anyway, sensei should be here soon." Nikudan said.

"What?" I didn't like the sound of that, "Lee, leave now."

"But-" Lee began.

"Now Lee!" I snapped.

I had never seen such fear in his eyes. He looked as if he was going to cry as he ran off.

I growled under my breath. This was exactly why I didn't want to come.

**Lee's POV**

Gai-sensei had never scared me that much in my life. I ran, looking back at him to be sure he wasn't watching me, when I bumped into Kakashi-sensei.

"Lee? What are you doing?"

"Well, Gai-sensei is trying to prevent me from knowing something, and then when he heard his sensei was coming, he yelled for me to leave!"

"Oh... if you want to know what's up, I can tell you."

I didn't like the idea of hearing it from Gai-sensei's rival, but I needed to know.

"Okay." I said.

"Well, you see, when Gai was a kid, his dad used to beat him and ended up raping him when he was about ten, I believe. He didn't want you meeting his sensei because he told his sensei about it, and he knows his sensei would tell you."

"O-oh... my god..." I said and ran back over to Gai-sensei.

**Gai's POV**

I suddenly sensed Lee next to me again. I turned to him and scolded, "I thought I told you to leave!"

"No." he said.

"No?" he'd never said no to me when I told him to do something. No?

"No." Lee repeated and I slapped him... oh, damn it, it was harder than a slap...

He hit the wall of the Acadamey and blood dripped down his forehead as I ran up to him, "Oh, god Lee! Are you okay?"

He glared at me, "I was going to help you. Kakashi-sensei told me it all... but you know what? FUCK YOU!"

I gasped and he ran off.

**Lee's POV**

Maybe saying that was going a little too far, but damn was I mad. How could he yell at me like that... and smack me across the face? Sure, I'd dealt with his punches before, but at least those were good-natured and had a reason... that time it hadn't. I wanted to cry... I wanted to die! I felt so mad, yet so guilty. Why did that goddamn Kakashi have to tell me?! Better yet, why did I accept?! Right in the middle of the street, I fell and cried. I was such an idiot!

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"

"N-Neji?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Last person you'd expect, huh?"

I nodded and he just laughed, helping me up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Neji?" I asked, curiously.

He just laughed, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Uh, no... why?"

"I'm headed over to Hiashi's house for lunch with Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi. Do you want to come?"

I was surprised at Neji being so kind but I was starving so I said, "Yeah. Sure, thanks Neji!"

"Don't mention it... I'm serious. Don't tell anyone I'm nice."

I laughed. So this _was _the real Neji, "Okay, I will not!"

"You know, you should really try using contractions..."

"I will talk however I want!" I said with a grin.

Neji slapped his forehead and we kept walking.

**Neji's POV**

My palms were sweaty as I debated whether or not to take his hand. Instead, I went for, "So why were you crying?"

"Gai-sensei hit me." Lee replied in a very un-Lee-like manner.

"He's done it before..."

"But this time he did it because he was angry. He yelled at me and hit me..."

"Oh..." I felt bad for Lee; I knew how much Gai meant to him, "Well, he's probably having a rough day. Maybe tomorrow you can go over to his house and, you know, he might apologize."

"I suppose... but there is a bit of a problem..."

"What's that?"

"My house is being fumigated and I have been staying with him... I have no where to go overnight."

I smiled, "You can come over to my house. I have tons of space left in my room."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll show you it after lunch!"

"Oh, thank you Neji!" Lee exclaimed and hugged me so hard I thought he broke my back at first.

"Y-you're welcome." I managed to choke up just as we arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion.

"This is where you _live_?!" Lee seemed amazed.

"And where you'll be living for a day or so..." I said, warmly.

Lee grinned and I had to laugh. He was so adorable.

I unlocked the gates and lead him in. All the way to the dining room, I kept hearing him gasp and be amazed by everything. It made me wonder how he lived.

As a matter of fact, I'd always wanted to know what it was like to live like everyone else, so I said, "Hey Lee?"

"Hmm?"

"After your house is fumigated, do you think I could stay over for a few nights? The entire clan is coming for a visit next week and the house will be packed." I didn't lie. I couldn't; not to him.

"Oh, of course!" Lee said with another one of those big goofy grins of his.

I smiled, "Okay, take your shoes off. The dining room is only a few yards away."

After a moment he said, "Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it like living in a place this big? I mean, everything is so far away, what happens if you need to go to the bathroom or want a midnight snack?"

"Uh, I dunno, I just do what you do I guess."

"If I lived here, man I would starve before I found my way to the kitchen... if you were not here that is!"

I smiled, chuckling a bit, "Well it's a good thing I am then, huh?"

"It sure is!"

Soon we were in the dining room and they were surprised to see I brought Lee along.

"Neji, you never said you were bringing a guest." I knew Hiashi only didn't look mad because he didn't want to flip out in front of a guest.

"Yeah, neither did I until a few minutes ago." I said and sat down, motioning Lee to sit next to me.

I could tell he was a bit embarrassed. Not only did Hiashi not really want him there, but he wasn't nearly as clean or sanitized as us at this point.

"Oh, and Hiashi." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um, Lee's gonna be staying over tonight. Is that okay?"

"I suppose it doesn't even matter what I say at this point."

After a few minutes, Lee said, "What are we waiting for?"

"The food. We usually wait while it cooks." Hanabi said.

I could tell Lee wasn't exactly pleased by this news, since his stomach was growling so loud I could hear it.

**Lee's POV**

Damn I was starving. I wanted food! But if Neji was going to be nice to me, even just for today, I didn't want to ruin it by being stubborn. Besides, I knew how he hated that.

The food finally came and I was surprised at how good it was! It was at least restaurant quality.

It wasn't until now I fully realized the large gap between the way the two of us lived our lives.

He lived in a huge mansion with always-clean clothes and great food while I lived in a tiny apartment with semi-clean clothes and just basic foods you get at a grocery store for about a buck a meal, which you usually cook in a microwave.

I sighed and suddenly didn't feel so hungry. At least I was done already.

After lunch, Neji took me to his room. He was right, it did have enough room for me... but I couldn't get too enthusiastic.

He and I were from two different worlds. He was rich, I was poor. He was smart, I wasn't. He was clean, I was a mess.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder, "You're acting weird. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am fine.

**Neji's POV**

I could tell he was lying.

"Lee..." I said, turning him to face me, "What is it?"

"W-well... it is just that you have tons of money and I am broke and we are complete opposites and I feel inferior to you and your entire lifestyle!" he cried and fell to his knees.

I kneeled down in front of him.

"Lee..." I said, putting my hand on the side of his face, "Maybe we are different in a lot of ways, but that doesn't change anything. We get along... most of the time. Isn't that all that matters?"

He sniffed and wiped his eyes as I took my hand back, "I-I suppose... thank you Neji."

Our faces were so close together, I could feel his breathing, which made me certain he could feel mine as well. I leaned in and I think he did too because next thing I knew, our lips were connected.

**Lee's POV**

I backed up. My first kiss ever had just happened with my rival. I felt a heat in my stomach as Neji and I stared at one another, until I moved back in closer... and it happened again... and again. Each one longer and deeper than the last as I tried to cover the unsightly bulge in my pants.

Suddenly I backed away again. Something didn't feel right. Was this _appropriate_? I mean, his uncle didn't want me there in the first place! If he found me kissing his nephew... I suddenly felt guilty. I hated my random guiltiness that usually had no point.

"Lee... are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, but... what if your uncle catches us?"

"Don't worry about it."

"No... Neji, maybe we should not do this here..."

"Hiashi's most likely training with Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi. Don't worry."

I still felt uncomfortable, but as he caressed the side of my face, I had to listen to him.

I was nervous though. I'd never kissed before, and I'd never even been this close to another man, other than Gai-sensei.

We did eventually stop and started playing Neji's new PS2 game, Grand Theft Auto Vice City.

**Gai's POV**

"FUCK! Where could he have run off to?" I mumbled to myself, realizing he wasn't at my apartment.

I decided TenTen might know, considering she lived nearby, so I headed off there.

"Uh... I saw him walking with Neji earlier." TenTen said.

"Great. Thanks." I said and dashed off toward the Hyuuga Mansion. Neji was usually there around this time.

I knocked on the gate and Hiashi came out.

"Gai? What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Looking for Neji. Is he here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's right in his room." Hiashi opened the gate and I headed into their house.

I'd been to Neji's house before, just to bother him by waking him up at three in the morning on his birthday, so I found his room easily.

_Bam!_I heard what sounded like an explosion and then a cheer come from his room, so I guessed he was in there.

I opened the door to see Neji and Lee playing some sort of game that you blow things up and kill people... not a game I really wanted them playing but I had more important things to worry about.

"Hey, Lee!" I said.

He turned around, "Gai-sensei?!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did-"

"Gai-sensei, I am going to be staying with Neji for a few days. I will come by and pick my things up later."

"But Lee!"

"I forgive you, but I need time away from you. Please, leave me alone."

I felt like my heart was being torn out and stomped all over.

"Oh... all right..." I said, biting my lip as I left.

**Neji's POV**

I could tell Lee needed some cheering up so I put my game on pause, "Lee..."

"No... I am fine..."

I brushed his hair out of his face which revealed tear-streaked cheeks. I hugged his as he began to cry some more.

I hated Gai for making him cry like this. He didn't deserve it!

"Hey, Lee..." I said after he'd calmed down a bit.

"Y-yeah?"

"What did you do to make him mad?"

"W-well, he was trying to hide something from me and he told me to go, but then I bumped into Kakashi-sensei who told me that sensei was trying to hide that his dad used to beat him and rape him, so I went back up to him because I wanted to make him feel better but then he yelled at me and hit me and I said 'fuck you' to him and I suck, don't I?!"

I sighed. I'd got him crying again.

"No Lee, you don't. You were trying to help and he wouldn't let you. That's that."

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah. Why would _I _make you feel better with something that wasn't true? That's TenTen's job." I said with a smirk.

He smiled and hugged me, "Thank you Neji..."

I smiled and hugged him back. Although the girls were always after me, I never had many friends... and Lee felt like more than a friend... I mean, what kind of friends make out?!

**Lee's POV**

I was still a little upset, but Neji's warm embrace soothed me.

I wondered... I wondered if this meant I was gay, that I was attracted to him.

No, probably not. I did still like Sakura a little, but Neji... wow, this day had really changed things for me.

"Lee..." I heard Neji's voice.

"What?" I replied, not letting go of him.

"Why don't we go take a walk?"

"People will see us..."

"Then let's go to the courtyard. Hiashi never goes there."

"Oh... okay!" I smiled and stood up with him, blushing a bit.

**Hiashi's POV**

"Come on, father! Just this once! I want you to see my new patch of flowers!" Hanabi said, eagerly dragging me to the courtyard. I made her feel like she was pulling me, although I was doing all the work, I didn't want to get her pissed off again.

So we entered the courtyard and she showed me her flowers, which, weren't that great.

"So?" she asked.

"They're great, honey." I said.

"Yay!" she exclaimed and ran inside.

I was about to follow her when I heard giggling. Oh, I hoped Hinata didn't bring Naruto here.

I looked behind the bush to see Neji licking his friend's neck as his friend kept giggling, "Neji! Stop!"

**Lee's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Neji and I turned to see his uncle standing there. I nearly shit myself I was so scared.

"W-what are you doing out here, Lord Hiashi?!" Neji asked, obviously just as scared as me.

"I came to look at Hanabi's flowers. What are _you _doing out here?!"

"Uh... uh..." Neji was stuck for words so I stepped out from behind him.

"D-did we do something wrong?" I asked. Honestly, I was curious. I mean, sure, Neji and I were both boys but was that really a bad thing?

"I want _you_ out of my house, and Neji, I never want you near this _freak _again!" Hiashi yelled.

"But L-Lord Hiashi-" Neji began.

I never heard the rest. I ran right out of the courtyard and out of the building, all the way to the Konoha Park.

I felt sick. I knew we shouldn't have gone out in the courtyard, but nice Neji was too hard to say no to.

I sat on the bench and cried.

**Neji's POV**

I was so pissed off at Hiashi I could barely think as I yelled, "YOU GODDAMN HOMOPHOBE! I LOVE LEE AND HE LOVES ME! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?!"

For the first time ever, I'd left Hiashi speechless.

I ran out of the courtyard and into my room, where I began crying. I hadn't cried since my dad was killed, but oh did I cry now. Lee would probably never speak to me again.

"Brother..." I heard Hinata's voice from behind me.

"Go away!" I yelled into my pillow.

"Why are you crying?"

This time I looked up at her, "Just leave me alone, okay?!"

I slammed my head back into my pillow as she said, "Is it about that boy you brought to dinner? The one from your team?"

"What part of 'go away' do you not understand?!"

"I'm sorry... father told me to come and talk to you..."

"Just leave me alone before I make you!"

"O-Okay!"

**Gai's POV**

I sighed. It was getting late but I was still thinking about what Lee had said to me. Why did that goddamn Teuchi have to bring up the reunion in the first place? I headed into the park and suddenly heard sobbing. I decided to check it out... and it was Lee. I couldn't stand to see him like this so I sat down next to him, "Lee..."

"Oh, Gai-sensei!" he cried and hugged me, "Why does it have to be like this?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Neji's uncle kicked me out!"

"What? Why?"

"He says I am a freak!"

"Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"N-no... I will just stay at the inn..."

Before I could offer to let him stay at my house, he was gone... and I was determined to learn what was going on.

**Lee's POV**

I wasn't going to the inn. I wasn't going anywhere. I was just walking. I felt sick to my stomach, partly from that fancy food I ate with Neji and partly because of Neji's uncle. Ugh... I just felt horrible.

Suddenly I heard footsteps... familiar footsteps. No one necessarily dangerous... I turned around. It was Neji!

"Lee!" he called as he ran toward me.

"Neji!" I exclaimed and ran at him as well.

We joined in a hug as I started crying, "O-oh Neji! I thought I would never see you again!"

"And I thought you would never speak to me again!"

"Oh, Neji I could never do that! I love you!"

I had just realized what I said and blushed.

**Neji's POV**

I blushed and said, "I love you too..."

He looked shocked but grinned anyway... and then we kissed.

This one was different than the first ones. It didn't matter how much tongue it had or how much groping. It was just long, sweet and... magical... and I sure hoped he felt the same.

**Lee's POV**

Oh... oh... this kiss was great... So different than the other ones... so _youthful_...! I'd never felt anything like it... Knowing Neji, he must have felt it tons of times though. All the girls that follow him around... well, at least he was sharing it with _me _this time and not some rabid fangirl.

**Gai's POV**

I'd followed Lee from the park and damned if I'd seen this coming... no wonder Hiashi threw Lee out! But, I had no choice but to be happy for them and I was... even if I was a bit jealous of Neji. They were a cute couple. But I knew much better than they did that it was just going to get harder from here.


End file.
